


What's one more scar, Princess?

by serafine



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafine/pseuds/serafine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Porn Battle XIV</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's one more scar, Princess?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used: DCU, Bruce Wayne/Diana Prince, always, passion, grey eyes, prove yourself

Diana watched as Bruce let out a breath and pulled off his gauntlets, his breath fogging in the cold air of the cave.

"Do you wish for me to call Alfred?" She could see the blood seeping through his armor despite the gathered shadows.

"No, I'm fine."

"Bruce." She approached him and laid a gentle hand across his shoulder. "You're hurt. Please."

He pulled at the straps to his vest. "I said I'm fine."

"You do not have to prove anything to me, haven't you learned that by now?" Diana tugged off his cowl and captured his face in her hands. Grey eyes met blue. "Please let me help. You do not have to do this by yourself." Nimble fingers slid beneath his to find the catches on his armor. She pressed a soft kiss to his jaw. "You were brave and brilliant. As always. Your plan worked. As always. Now let me look at your wound, you stubborn man."

Bruce narrowed his eyes and sighed. "Fine."

Diana stripped off his top with practiced ease. Bruises were starting to darken across his chest and shoulders. There was a long, nasty slice along his ribs, though the blood had already started to congeal. 

"You could probably use a few stitches."

"What's one more scar, Princess?" He gave her a small smile. "No one sees them anymore but you." He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it, then flipped it over and placed a small kiss on the inside of her wrist.

Bruce watched her pupils start to dilate, the grey retreating into the slightest rim. He knew the effect a successful battle could have on her. "I think a hot shower and a little bed rest will make me feel better." She buried her fingers in his hair and pulled him towards her for a kiss.

They moved towards the bathroom leaving a trail of cast off clothing in their wake.


End file.
